


脏话修炼

by RoadFar



Series: 鬼泣 系列 [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-11-23 02:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: 文章概括：尼禄是如何练就脏话十级的。警告：Mpreg暗示，兄弟incest，超级沙雕，到五代剧情的剧透都可能有。声明：瞎写的。CP：ND/VD/NK





	1. Chapter 1

我亲爱的爸爸妈妈，

 

你们好！我是你们的儿子尼禄。院长说我应该多给你们写信，所以我今天给你们写信，希望你们能看到它。

我一直没有见过你们，是院长告诉我，每个孩子都会有一个爸爸和一个妈妈。爸爸和妈妈是什么样的呢？院长说你们去远方旅行了，有一天，会带着很多礼物回来送给我。请一定要给我一把剑！就像姬莉叶的哥哥克雷多那样的！但是克雷多先生说我的手太小了，不愿意给我拿。爸爸妈妈会给我吗？请给我吧！我会好好拿住的。

 

_爱你们的，尼禄_

 

* * *

 

我素未谋面的父母，

 

你们好，又到了给你们写信的日子了。

嗨，好吧，我当然知道你们收不到这些信，但反正你们也不会回应我，就只管听着吧。

姬莉叶，我常跟你们提的那个女孩儿，是的，她也没有父母，但人家有哥哥，而且她哥哥可决不允许别人认为他们是好被欺负的孤儿……我不是说我常被人欺负，没人能欺负得了我，这还真不是我自吹，我从小就身手敏捷，克雷多都夸过我好多次了，你们知不知道要被他夸一下有多难？我猜我的身手应该是遗传自你们俩吧，虽说你们没有照顾过我一天，不过看在这件事的份儿上，我稍微原谅你们一下。

我其实是想说……姬莉叶，我觉得我还挺喜欢她的。老天……可算把这句话写出来了！姬莉叶是个特别好的姑娘。她对谁都很好，但我总觉得她对我有些，特殊？但愿不是我的错觉吧，我看到她就觉得心里头暖洋洋的。

今天就写到这儿吧，我要去找克雷多了，祝福我能顺利加入魔剑教团吧！

 

_你们的，尼禄_

 

* * *

 

我亲爱的父母，

 

你们好。

最近发生了一些很蹊跷的事情……有个男人跑到我们教团大杀特杀，还把教皇给杀了。

当然我给你们写信并不是为了写这种事情，这种东西你们看新闻报道就行了。你们会是我永远的后盾，对吧？毕竟在你们之后我也再无退路了。

说好了，要保守秘密的。我信任你们，可别辜负了我。

嗯……虽然我决定给你们写信，但要把这说出来还是很难。我觉得这很……不好，这有点儿，肮脏？但我已经对自己发过誓了，至少在你们面前，我一定要做到足够的坦诚。

见鬼！

好吧，让我们回来说这个男人。他的头发是白色的，白得几乎透明，看得出来不是苍老造成的，而是天生的。是不是很绝？跟我的一样。

他穿着一件红色的大衣，非常扎眼，好像是生怕自己不够显眼，当然我也让他尝了尝自大的代价——我把他揍了一顿。但他迅速站起来了，就跟没事一样。

要我说他就是个恶魔吧。谁能被我这样戳刺还活下来呢。

我与他凑近的时候看到他的脸，他的脸……怎么形容呢，我可不擅长写什么形容词。他的眼睛……不不，他的脸……他的年纪比我大——这是显而易见的——但是……他可真美……哦见鬼！见鬼！见鬼！！！我是说他可真潇洒！

我不知道这是什么感觉！我好像是这辈子第一次有这种感觉！我手心冒汗，心脏怦怦跳，尤其是我把他踩在脚底，他居然还对我笑的时候！见鬼了！他为什么要那样看着我？

我觉得我好像被他给看穿了。他到底看到了什么？我心里慌乱极了。我都不知道我心里那是什么。

我压根没法睡觉。闭上眼睛就总是想到他。这家伙一定是什么恶魔吧！这是他给我的诅咒吗？

哦对了，最近我的字有些难看，那是因为我的右手出了些问题……别担心，我能处理好的，我正在学习用左手写字，这样以后我就可以双手同时写字了。

 

_爱你们的，尼禄_

 

* * *

 

我亲爱的父母，

 

魔剑教团完了。

这个垃圾教团骗了我们，我和姬莉叶都差点被杀了。但克雷多已经被他们给杀了……这件事情我绝不能原谅……

是但丁来救了我们。就是之前我跟你们提到过的那个……那个白头发，穿红色大衣的男人。

你们相信吗？他是斯巴达的儿子。所以至少斯巴达是真实存在的，这家伙不是坑人的。你们说，这老混蛋要是活着，看到有人打着他的名头搞事情，是不是要被活活气死？

哎，算了。这破事儿结束，我现在差不多算是失业了。

但丁给我寄了个招牌让我也干这一行，哦，就是恶魔猎人这个。可他……我是说，他为什么不让我跟着他一起……

我还是挺想跟他一起……唔。是不是他不喜欢……男人呢，我去过他的店里找他，他的店里还有两个女人。

他真的很潇洒。你们懂我的意思。我怕是再找不出第二个有他这般潇洒的男人了。

其实……我觉得对你们说实话也不是那么容易。我……我承认，我对他有点儿……着迷。这话可真他妈的难说……

好吧，至少，我经常在梦里见到他！

噢该死的……我的头又疼起来了。不知道什么时候开始，就总有个声音在我脑袋里喊，抛瓦，抛瓦……这他妈是什么病？

今天没法写了，右手疼。就这样吧。

 

_你们的，尼禄_

 

* * *

 

亲爱的父母，

 

我从未见过如此卑鄙无耻的家伙……是个恶魔……他生生撕下了我的右臂……

妈的！妈的！妈的！！！让我找到他，我一定要把他碎尸万段！！！

 

_尼禄_

 

* * *

 

亲爱的父母，

 

我要出门一阵子，长话短说。

有个叫V的家伙说但丁在红墓镇和一个叫乌里森的恶魔之王干了起来，让我去支援一下。

你们也知道，但丁这家伙虽然给我寄了个招牌，但根·本·没理过我！嘿！我敢保证他知道我的想法的！可他就是不搭理我，他把我当什么了？随便哄哄就行的小狗吗？

我可不会主动找他，我也是有他妈的尊严的！现在妮可还给我做了不少机械手臂，我总有一天能比他强！

你瞧，这不是机会就来了。这个叫V的家伙让我来帮他，听好了但丁，这可是你求我的。

说来这个V也是个很奇怪的人……他很瘦弱，看着岁数比我要小，但平时走路都要拄着拐杖？说话的腔调也怪怪的，总让我有种不太舒服的感觉。我觉得他不像个人类，但他身上没有一点儿恶魔的气息，不过他带着三个，那叫什么来着，使魔？有一只鸟真的吵死了，我每天都想把它抓了拔毛炖锅里煮。

但煮出来肯定也很难吃。

行了，我该出发了。今天就到这儿吧。

 

_爱你们的，尼禄_

 

* * *

 

我最亲爱的父母，

 

我这简直是从鬼门关前头走了一遭……那个垃圾场乌里森到底是个什么玩意儿？他太强了！

我老实承认，我觉着我打不过他。我快被他弄死了。结果还是但丁救了我……

我真他妈的好气啊。

他为什么救我呢？他救了我，把我放一边儿晾着，然后找我来，又把我给救了……

我根本逃也逃不掉。恶魔不愧是恶魔。

哦对了，但丁还说我是个累赘。这他妈是人说的话吗！

V也真是有病，把我叫去，又把我拉走。那你把我叫去干什么呢？！就为了让我看但丁被打伤吗！

我可从来没见过但丁伤成那样过。我跟你们说过的，以前我把他捅了个对穿他都跟没事人似的。现在……

我可真担心他……

对了，V跟我说，就是那个乌里森抢走了我的手臂。

这就叫新仇旧恨一起算了，垃圾桶乌里森。

我的手臂，还有但丁……这混蛋若是敢伤害但丁……不对，他已经伤害他了！我绝不饶他！

操他大爷的，管他什么恶魔之王还是垃圾之王，我非干死他不可！

 

_你们的，尼禄_

 

* * *

 

~~我亲爱~~

 

操，维吉尔，操！！！

我不接受，你听好了！！！我不接受！！！

谁他妈允许你是我父亲了？你他妈当过一天父亲吗！！！我为什么不可以杀了你！！！就因为你是我爸爸？？？

有哪个父亲会抢走儿子的手臂，还要把自己的亲弟弟杀了？？？

对，没错，但丁，你他妈的，这么多年你都知道是吧？你这狗娘养的混蛋！！！

你知道我是你哥哥的儿子是不是！！！你早就知道了，是不是！！！

都是我会错意了，哈？

阎魔刀是个什么玩意儿，管我什么事，关我屁事！

维吉尔你连自己的刀都管不好，你有什么资格当我的父亲！！！

什么我不会允许你杀了自己的父亲，我认他了吗，我根本没认！！！

这家伙把人界搞得一团糟，这祸害你们还留着？？？

哦操！！！！！！！

我……

我不知道我该怎么办！！！

妈的、妈的、妈的！！！

听着，维吉尔，至少有一件事我一定会做到，我不会允许你杀了但丁的。

操他妈的！！！操！！！！

 

* * *

 

我想回到我5岁的时候掐死自己！！！

你们斯巴达之子们能做出更不知廉耻的事儿来吗？

不可能了吧！毕竟兄弟俩一起……我他妈的都没法写出来！！！

我操！！！！

一想到我是你们俩的孩子我就想呕吐！！！！！

所以你其实早就知道我在哪儿是吧，但丁？毕竟是你把我送走的！！！

所有的一切，都是假的，假的，假的！！！！

你们还真是下水道里的一对好伴侣，臭味都如此登对！！！

我居然之前还为你们要永远留在魔界感到了一丝难过？我他妈怕不是被地狱三头犬锤了脑袋吧！

请你们待在那儿永远别回来了，永远！我不需要父母相认，我愿意做永世孤儿！！！

 

end


	2. 番外 魔界来信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《斯巴达家信》小料完售啦，说好的完售后会放出的超·短小番外~~~

亲爱的尼禄，

　　你好，好久不见！

　　这虽然不是我第一次给你写信，不过却是我第一次从魔界给你写信。是不是很惊喜？魔界居然能传信到人界！

　　我也挺惊讶的，我本来以为，我们砍了魔树，封印了人魔两界的连接口，就别想再打开什么口子了，毕竟每次打开都是一场灾难。但维吉尔告诉我说，他现在拥有了足够的力量可以控制阎魔刀……哈，力量，是不是很熟悉的词？我真的很纳闷，这力量实在太万能了吧，比电视购物里卖的那些什么磁力手镯还要管用！

　　总而言之，如你所见，现在，我可以在魔界，安安稳稳地写一封信，然后让维吉尔控制他的阎魔刀，打开一个通往人界的非常非常微小的入口，让这封信落在你们车里面。

　　老实说，这个微小的入口要如何拿捏，确实不容易，维吉尔给我演示过，他只是稍稍切开一个小口子，从人界涌来的人味儿马上吸引了一大堆恶魔过来，我们俩砍了五个小时才好不容易砍完……

　　你放心，我们不会闹出乱子的。有我看着维吉尔，不会有问题的。他就是一个人太寂寞了，你知道的，人一寂寞，就会瞎想，没人提醒，就会瞎用力气，撞到头破血流都不知道疼。

　　我很想你，尼禄。我到这里后，有一天我在想，我们两个就这样离开，这对你好像有点不公平……很抱歉我对你隐瞒了这么久，但在找回维吉尔之前，我根本没想过我还能拥有家庭。就算我找到了你……我没信心成为一个好的家长。我没比维吉尔好多少，我也缺席了那么多年。

　　但你比我想象的更好。你有朋友，有自己的家人，有生活……事实证明，没有我们，你也可以过得很好，或者说，比有我们要更好。而且你的力量也已经足够强大了，你可以打赢维吉尔！天知道我和他每次打完，结果都是两败俱伤。说真的，我想我们没有资格拥有你这么好的孩子。

　　人界应该还残存着一些恶魔，那些家伙就交给你了。凭你现在的本事，要干掉它们应该毫不费力。莫里森会给你打电话的，他给你的活儿，你可一定要接，他给的委托都是现金支付的。我听说你要给姬莉叶买新衣服，那是应该的。那个女孩儿穿什么都好看！不过你也该给自己换一套衣服了，瞧瞧你的毛衣都破成什么样子了。

　　我其实还挺期待你给我回信的，不过我也知道这事儿不好强求。你肯定还在生我们的气吧？我向你道歉，但时间确实不等人。不过我们这里一切都安好，如果你担心的话。哈哈！你是不是并不担心？

　　如果你决定给我写回信，可以把信丢到我的事务所门口的信箱里。翠西会想办法把信箱里的东西都传送给我的。

　　就这样吧，我还会给你写信的。

　　可别感冒了。

 

_爱你的，但丁_

 

* * *

 

　　你出生的时候但丁可吃了不少苦头，所以你得对他好一点。给他回信。

_维吉尔_

happy end


End file.
